


Dragon Tamer

by Marcellinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Animal Transformation, Bad Dragon dildo, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cum tube, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Work In Progress, dragon dildo, dragon morpher, gaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcellinos/pseuds/Marcellinos
Summary: A trip to a zoo turns into a wayward romance between Bailey Rudd and Lucky Knox.This is not completed just yet, some tags may be misleading, but it will happen in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Thady's car parked itself within a parking space of the zoo as everyone got out.

“Wow, haven't seen that sign since I was a kid,” Jackal reminisced, wagging his tail as the others opened the trunk and started to grab the bags.

“He's already started, better get the earplugs out for when he actually gets into the place,” Bailey told Thady. The girls chuckled as they handed an empty backpack to Luther, who was locking up the car.

“This is yer first time here, right?” Thady asked, “I guess it's gotta be since you lived like, a country away.”

“Yeah, I've always thought about going but it just didn't seem like my kind of thing,” Bailey replied.

“And yet here you are,” Luther continued, shutting the car door, “what's with the sudden change of opinion?” She shrugged; probably just curiosity coinciding with lucky timing.  
With the trunk empty and the car locked up, it was time to go in. They handed over their tickets at a small gate and retrieved a small bangle in return, just to prove that they had paid.

“Careful, it gets hot in there,” the guy at the ticket stand warned, “I mean, they are dragons after all...”

“Don't worry, we have plenty of heat screen,” Jackal replied, holding up a bottle of factor 50 heatscreen; like sunscreen, but for closer flames.

“Oh right, flammable clothes or accessories should also be left here, if you happen to have any on you, please drop them off here or get changed into our highly fashionable flameproof ponchos in the changing booth,” he finished nervously.

“No worries, everything's been fireproofed,” Bailey replied.

“Okay then, enjoy your visit to Charred Valley Dragon Zoo, if you happen to catch on fire there should be staff on hand to help put you out, and steer clear of the janitor, grumpy guy he is,” the receptionist chuckled before opening the gate to let the group in.

As soon as they stepped from the cool of the air-conditioned reception to the outside zoo, they were greeted with a strong waft of charred wood and cooking meats.

“Mmmm, that's the good stuff,” Luther hummed pleasantly, “right, it's 11 right, it's probably feeding time soon, we came just in time!” Bailey took in her surroundings; the tall metal cages lined with fireproof glass, inside which was a dune's worth of sand and some rock and metal toys and shelters, all with deep claw marks in them from where the dragons had sharpened their talons. To her left, there was another enclosure containing smaller dragons, perhaps the size of rabbits, all fluttering around their cage and perching on the metal trees to stare at newcomers.

As the four approached them, they all started spitting little dust bunnies of smoke, either as a greeting or a threat. Despite the chance it could be a threat, the four waved at the tiny dragons as if they were greeting them. One of the larger ones looked at them grumpily and let out a little crackle of a spark from its mouth. The group laughed and decided to leave the grumpy little dragon and its friends alone.

Within the cage by the door with the dunes of sand lay a rather sleepy looking dragon atop a large rock. A plaque just outside the enclosure read:

This is Terror  
He is a Turtleshell desert-dwelling dragon of the Garanvulan species, known for their skill in spontaneous combustion. Terror was found injured in the south, however, the people who kept him couldn't handle how many things he burnt, so they sent him here. Now he is 218 years old, almost a record for Garanvulan dragons!

“Hey Terror!” Jackal greeted. Terror's tail whipped from side to side as he made a sharp spitting noise as he spat out a charred piece of bone from his last meal.

“Looks like a turkey spine; it's too small to be a pig or a cow, but too big to be a chicken's,” someone said from behind them, “weird, I thought they only eat big animals.” The group turned to see a staff member carrying a tray full of elixirs on a trolley.

“Oh wow, this looks awesome!” Bailey gasped in awe; she had been interested in elixirs her whole life, but only recently began studying them.

“Kinda gross how you can tell that,” Thady pointed out.

“Yeah, I have a job at a butcher, I kinda need to know that stuff,” she replied, “hey, no touching the elixirs, we need them for emergencies!” She smacked Bailey's hand away from the tray of strange brews and potions.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” she replied.

“That's okay, I'll see you around, yeah?” she said, carrying on. The group nodded and turned their attention to another exhibit.

“Let's see the water dragons! They can do all kinds of cool tricks,” Jackal enthused. They all obliged – not like they had a set route to take.

“You haven't been this happy in months, what's gotten into you?” Luther asked, jokingly.

“Just in a good mood, nothin more, nothin less,” he replied, “besides, I feel something real good is gonna happen soon, I betcha.” Luther nodded slowly, not believing Jackal in the slightest, but taking his word for it.

It was an energetic day for the water dragons; their scales glittered in the sunlight and they were more than happy to play with the water and get everyone around them completely soaked. One huge one leaped out of the water and onto its enclosure floor and started trying to reach over the gate and pat some children, who seemed to enjoy the whole experience, but it was clear to every adult watching that the dragon simply wanted a meal. A keeper shooed him back into the water or onto the sandy beach, which he happily accepted and began rolling about in the sand, going from a deep dark green-blue to a speckled sandy white.

As they walked from one exhibit to the next, an announcement came through the speakers.

“Attention all visitors, it is nearly feeding time for the dragons! If you are squeamish, you can head to the various cafés and play areas dotted around the park, just ask a member of staff and they can point you in the right direction. If you are in Zone A, feeding will be in 10 minutes, if you're in Zone B, it'll be in 15 minutes, and if you're in Zone C, it'll be in half an hour. Please be aware that the dragons will be eating whole animals and not just cuts you'd find at your local butchers. Thanks for your attention.”

“Whole animals? I guess that's understandable but wow, I didn't expect that,” Bailey exclaimed.

“Yeah, it doesn't last very long though, they're usually bottomless pits,” Jackal explained.

“So, anyone gonna pussy out on us?” Thady teased, “Luuuuther?” He grumbled under his breath for a second.

“Thady I am literally a werewolf, I'd join in with them if I had a chance!” Luther snapped back, knowing she was going to pick on him. His face flushed red as she laughed at him. Jackal nudged him, glancing from him to her.

“I-It's not like that!” he hissed under his voice.

“Not like what?” Bailey teased, “you got the hots for her?” His face flushed a deeper shade of red as he straightened his back and tried to contain his embarrassment.

“Lay off him a'ight, we're just friends. Come on, let's head to Zone C, that's where the big guys are!” Thady instructed, leading the group towards a map. Jackal pulled her in a different direction since he knew full well where to go.

“I'm just fuckin' with ya, I know you're with Theo and Grant,” Bailey told Luther.

“Eh, I guess,” he replied, “more... eff-double-u-bee, you know?” he said, starting to blush again, “and... argh, I wish it was just Theo, but like... Grant's just... THERE, you know?” She nodded, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“You can just say friends with benefits, you know? We've all been one at some point,” she said, “at least, I'm pretty sure we have...”

“What? Oh, friends with benefits, yeah, with that guy from college, I think his name was Zach,” Thady said, “ditched me as soon as I caught a cold, what a pussy.”

“Hm, I don't think I've ever been...” Jackal thought for a moment, “I mean I've had one night stands, that's about it...”

As the time before the feeding frenzy began, the group found a seat and chatted for a short while before a large body bag was wheeled into a sandy enclosure, inhabited by a dragon the size of an elephant. The four stood to get closer and see every grizzly detail of a dragon eating a whole cow. It seemed to perk up at the sight of the keeper bringing its dinner, but for a moment, right before the food was unzipped, the huge dragon took a flying leap at the keeper. In a blink of an eye, she went from unzipping a bag to holding open a huge dragon’s maw, with teeth larger than her hand, and sharper than a razor. She seemed unphased and promptly heaved the huge beast onto the floor, stepping on its huge jaw and pressing down so it could barely breathe. Even from about 8 foot away, they could still hear the muffled grunts of the enormous dragon.

“Uh, that thing's called a Great Gell-app-nus, it's around 3 tonnes in weight,” Luther read from a sign, “did... did she just deadlift 3 tonnes!?” A stare of awe glistened in everyone's eyes as they learned that fact.

“I mean, she could just be a non-human species, I hear orcs can lift busses and trains,” Jackal replied, “but like... she looks nothing like an orc... half-breed?”

“Looks like she shocked the thing out of eating... no wonder, if I weighed as much as a car and was deadlifted by a human I'd be shocked, too,” Thady continued as the dragon lay on the floor, panting as the cow hit the sand next to him and the dragon keeper began to walk off.

“Hey, how about we check out another enclosure, maybe they're actually eating,” Jackal said, “what'cha you say?”

“Aight, better than watching this thing pick itself up,” Thady replied, “Bailey, you coming? Bailey... Baiiiiley...”

“Oh, what? Yeah, I'm coming...” Bailey replied, a bit startled.

“Where's was your head at? That keeper? Pervert, you were checking her out all this time, weren't you?” Thady teased, “Christ girl, can't get your head outta your crotch for half a second can you?”

“Wh-what? It's not like that! I just... liked the look of a chick who can wrestle with a dragon and win,” she explained. Thady raised an eyebrow as Luther nudged her; served her right for teasing him.

As they headed to the next enclosure along, they noticed a slightly familiar face walking along the pavement, holding a wound on her left palm and walking in a bit of a hurry.

“Huh, I mean it's not a shock she was injured,” Luther thought aloud after she had passed.

“Hey, how 'bout you talk to her?” Thady encouraged.

“No way! She has a cut, let her get it patched up,” Bailey hissed nervously, not wanting to remember the healing elixir she had in her backpack.

Feeding time was over and the group was thoroughly grossed out and annoyed at themselves because they were both hungry and really put-off eating due to the events that had just unfolded before them. They passed the enclosure with the beaten dragon, who was still lying on the ground, but now quite a lot larger than before, and with no cow in sight. Despite the grossed out feeling that resonated in their stomachs, they felt glad that the dragon did end up eating.

“So... what do we do now?” Bailey asked.

“Dunno, why don't you ask that keeper out?” Luther replied quickly, trying a little too hard to get back at her for earlier. Bailey cast a sharp and somewhat furious look at him before looking to Jackal for an answer.

“Well, besides banging in a dragon enclosure, we could uh... take that suspended train around the park,” he pointed upwards to a thin line that went across the enclosures and around the whole park.

“Sounds good to me, any objections?” Thady replied. Everyone shook their heads; no objection at all.

“Great! I've never been on it, funnily enough,” Jackal replied, wagging his tail slowly.

Despite the long walk full of dragons trying to personally greet them, all four of them made it to the suspended train in one piece.

“Oh god...” Bailey murmured.

“What's u- ohh,” Luther noticed, “she's here, isn't she?” Bailey nodded her head and glanced in the direction of the third carriage, the one that they would have to get on. Luther chuckled and gave her a look. She knew exactly what that look was but she didn't acknowledge it.

With their fare paid, they got on the third carriage and the inevitable teasing began. As the train clunked into action, it seemed to dim just a little as the four stared out the window down at the dragons, trapped by a glass ceiling below. Behind them, the keeper informed the riders what they were seeing and which dragons are which, as well as little factoids which all four of them found fascinating. Below the dragons tried to blast the train out of the sky, but their flames were captured by their ceilings and the fireproof walls of the cabins.

Eventually, the train ride came to an end and, with a great overview of the park, they decided to visit the smaller dragons in the aviary.

It wasn't too lively in the aviary of smaller dragons; they all seemed to be sleeping off their meals. A familiar face rolled a trolley of elixirs through the indoor area.

“Oh hi again! How you liking the zoo?” she replied, adjusting one of the elixirs so it wouldn't fall over.

“It's really cool, you're lucky to work here!” Bailey replied enthusiastically.

“Yeah, you would say that Bailey,” Thady teased, “crushing on the dragon keeper.”

“Oh, Kevin, the big guy who likes to wear mostly leather?” the elixir girl asked, “I don't blame ya, he's something else.”

“I'm not crushing on a keeper,” Bailey murmured.

“Nah, the girl who deadlifted a dragon who weighs as much as a car,” Luther replied.

“Ohh, you mean Lucky,” she identified, “yeah, she's pretty cool; throws killer parties. You're not out of the ordinary to crush on her either, I think most guys like her, not many gals though.”

“Not a crush, she's just cool,” Bailey murmured again, a little louder this time.

“Heh, whatever you say, I'm Ruby by the way, if you need some pointers on elixirs,” she said, “better get back to work, you should probably go somewhere else for now, them little guys are gonna be out for hours.”

“Right, see you later Ruby!” Thady finished, “so, where to next?”

“Food,” Jackal replied, “definitely food.”

“Food,” Bailey and Luther agreed. Thady nodded; food it is.

While the nearest café wasn't packed, it wasn't deserted either, with a couple of families enjoying a meal near the windows. The group ordered and sat in a corner for their lunches.

“So what is the deal between you and Grant, then?” Bailey asked Luther.

“He watches me and doesn't even talk to me,” Luther reluctantly replied, “and what about you? I hear you had some history with Theo and Grant.”

“I already told one of you, but Theo just thinks we aren't compatible,” she replied, “and there was never anything between me and Grant.”

“That isn't what he said,” Luther replied.

“Also, Theo thinks you aren't compatible? What about you?” Jackal asked.

“Fuck, is it 'delve into Bailey's love life' day or something?” she replied in jest, “I... may or may not still have feelings for Theo, but I'm getting over them. Grant and I have... history, but nothing serious.”

“You know, dating the first person to come into your line of sight isn't very healthy to get over someone?” Thady teased.

“I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. Her.” Bailey spelled out slowly, “I admire her, nothing more.”

“Ah yes... the face of admiration...” Jackal said, “incidentally, the same face that says 'step on me'.” Bailey rolled her eyes, it was just like they were back in college when any single teacher someone liked was instantly a crush.

“Hold on, gotta go to the toilet,” Thady excused herself, budging past Luther. They all waited until she was out of earshot before they began interrogating Luther about his crush on her.

“You should seriously ask her out dude she's so down for you,” Jackal told him, “she said it herself.”

“No no no, I'm not doing that, not in a million years,” he replied, flustered.

“Come on dude she's totally into you, just do it,” Bailey encouraged.

“If she was so into me she woulda asked me out first, she's the kind of person to do that,” he spluttered past his red cheeks. He averted his eyes to his phone for a few minutes to avoid eye contact as the others talked without him. The bathroom door opened and Thady stepped out.

“Ok guys stop now,” Luther whispered.

“You been teasing Mister Tomato Man again?” Thady asked as she scooted past him again, “he's got Theo and Grant... I guess, let him be.”

“Yeah, yeah, I have them,” Luther muttered. An older gentleman brought over a platter of drinks; lemonade for Luther, cola for Thady and Jackal, and some orange juice for Bailey. As the food was arriving, Bailey's phone rang and she excused herself. The others tucked into their meals as she took the call. She sat down with a heavy sigh.

“What's up, dude?” Jackal asked.

“My boss is threatening to fire me if I don't work overtime at least 3 days next week to make up for the lost time from my day off like... 6 months ago,” she complained, “I mean it's extra money but it is my extra seasonal job, you know? Like... nobody wants to work there.”

“That sucks man, I mean at least you still have the orchard,” Luther added. She nodded, understanding that she definitely had different job routes she could take.

“I guess so, just sucks that I'll have to face that when I apply for my next job, you know?” she carried on. The others nodded as they continued to eat their food. They offered up solutions, but all she could really say was “if I have the time,” which was fair since she works 2 jobs and this was a super rare occasion in of itself.

After lunch was out of the way, and the team had full stomachs and were feeling chipper again, they went on a few circuits of the zones, Zone A containing the smallest dragons, such as the ones near the entrance, then Zone B, the one containing the water dragons, as well as burying dragons who have enclosures which almost resembled ant nests. Zone C was where they started from; the zone with the huge dragons and the entrance to the suspended train. It took a shockingly long time to circuit the whole place, and by the end of the walk, they were all quite exhausted. From the corner of their eye, they saw the keeper, Lucky, stepping off the train and doing a large stretch as she walked through the crowd waiting to get on the train.

“You should speak to her,” Luther encouraged.

“You're one to speak,” Bailey snipped back, looking to Luther, then to Thady. He blushed a little and pushed her in the direction of Lucky. She was shockingly tall, much taller than she looked when she was taking down that huge dragon. Bailey straightened her back and started to approach the much larger woman.

“H-hey, I've been seeing you around and-” Bailey started off, “and I found it really cool how you took down that dragon earlier, granted it was for your own health in all, but it was really, er-”

“Right,” she said slowly, “it is just my job to not get killed in front of all of the guests, you know? What's your name, chuck?”

“Oh, Bailey, Bailey Rudd,” she answered.

“Nice name, I have to get moving, but I wish you well, Bailey,” she replied.

“R-right, thanks for talking with me,” Bailey finished as Lucky walked away. Her small smile faded to a bit of a frown as her friends huddled around her.

“Dammit I fucked it up, didn't I?” she muttered, “she probably thinks I'm a complete idiot.”

“She did seem to give you the cold shoulder... no problem, though, maybe she's just like that,” Luther replied, “sorry for pushing you into it, I thought it'd go better.”

“Yeah, snogging in the middle of a zoo isn't really the first thing you do to a stranger, though,” Thady replied, “hey, let's go to another café, I could go for some coffee right now.”

“Ugh, absolutely, maybe a snack too,” Jackal replied, “there's one near here that shouldn't be too packed, let's go there.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun began to set, the group decided to leave and sit in the car for a little while before they left, eating sandwiches they had packed despite knowing they wouldn’t need them.

“Oh hey, there’s Lucky again, probably going home for the night,” Jackal pointed out. Distantly she talked to a member of staff before turning to face the direction of their car before turning to face her own car further down the parking lot. Nobody thought much of it and Thady started up the car, slowly pulling out and heading homewards.

“I think that was a pretty nice day, what do yall think?” Luther asked.

“Oh yeah, it was great,” Jackal replied, a glint in his eyes, “I think we all know what Bailey thought of it.” Her face flushed.

“I don’t- I mean it was a good day out, definitely,” she replied, her face going tomato red. They laughed at her as she grumpily pointed her head towards the window. In the corner of her eye she saw a faint figure, looking out from the gates of the zoo.

Thady dropped Bailey off at her house before driving off into the night to drop the others off, too. She waited for the elevator, entered her apartment, then slumped face-first into her couch.

“That was… a good day…” she murmured to herself, thinking of the towering beast that was Lucky and how she could lift a whole dragon weighing as much as a car; the memory itself sent shivers down Bailey’s spine and made her head flutter.  
Too bad I’ll never see her again, probably, she thought solemnly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but it was just her group chat of friends from college. She turned off her notifications for the night; nobody important would message her anyway. Slowly, Bailey stood up and stretched and considered what to eat for dinner. She checked through her fridge and freezer.

“I can make… maybe an egg sandwich and chips…” she murmured, “nah, I’m not hungry…I’ll just have a bag of crisps if I get hungry.” She grumbled quietly and sat down on her couch, instinctively checking her phone again. More messages from the chat. She turned and lay horizontally, her legs hooked off the side, putting her phone on her coffee table. As she lay, alone with her thoughts, her face began to flush.

I really do have feelings for her, don’t I? She thought, like, she was so hot and powerful and wow, I want to fuck her really bad…

A moment of flustered thought became a scene in her mind, and from above her clothes she began gently massaging her nipples, humming in desire as little sparks of pleasure bolted through her. She could feel herself throbbing under her trousers, a gentle pulse through her thighs and clit.

“Mmm, fuck it…” she murmured, quickly unzipping her jeans and pulling down her underwear, spreading her legs wide and biting her lip as she allowed herself to have a quick play. Her index finger rolled around her lips as the other rubbed her nipple. She moaned quietly as she felt her hole, almost dripping with slick wetness, proceeding to slide a finger inside and spread her juices around.

“Fuuuck,” she moaned as she slid two fingers in, grinding upwards to get deeper inside herself. Her other hand pinched her nipple and pulled, making her take a sharp intake of air. Inside herself she rolled her fingers around, feeling each and every surface as she thrusted in and out, creating a friction that made her whimper softly.

Soon she could barely stand it much longer and slowly pulled her fingers out, feeling as strings of slick liquid came with them, letting out a short pleasured sigh before rubbing around her vulva in a few large circles, jolting sharply as she rolled over her clit.

“I-I want to be your girl mommy,” she mumbled, speaking to the dominant, sexy, leatherbound lady she imagined Lucky to be, “I’ll cum for you mommy, oh fuck yeah…” She rubbed her juices into her clit in circles with her two fingers, feeling herself pulse and throb with every cycle. As she continued thinking about her, she began to realize how horny she had been throughout the day, feeling as she jolted with pleasure, getting closer to orgasm much quicker than she usually would.

“Mommy, I’m so close,” she whispered as she turned her head and began to slow down. She knew she wasn’t talking to anyone, but every time she said it out loud, she would feel a jolt of warm pleasure, urging her to cum quicker. She stopped doing large rings around her clit, now only doing a gentle rub on the clit itself, but slowly as to prolong her orgasm. Letting out little pants and moans as she got closer and closer, her breaths sharpening and her legs beginning to feel heavy as they dangled over the arm of the couch. Jolts of pleasure flared up and sunk down as she felt her climax approaching, slowing down as much as she dared to make sure she would have one that knocks the wind out of her. One pleasure flare after another spiked as she felt herself getting close.

“M-Mommy, I’m gonna… I’m gonna,” she whined before letting out a quiet breathy scream, followed by several smaller whines and moans, as she gently humped the air in satisfaction and felt her vagina tense up as it pushed out the cum, dripping onto the couch below.

“W-Wow that was a lot…” she muttered, feeling around the area, her face slightly flushed at how much she came over a stranger she met at a zoo. She let out breathy pants, then a deep sigh as she turned her head to the side and let her arm flop onto the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment and chuckled at the absurdity of her thirst; cumming over someone she had barely ever met. On the other hand, she could topple a 3-tonne dragon, so it was pretty understandable.

Once she had recovered, she checked her phone again and pulled up her underwear, but took off her jeans. 1 message and 1 friend's request. Bailey's heart skipped a beat, her heart feeling a little tighter as she read the name: Lucky Knox. Despite the obvious question of how Lucky found her social media, Bailey was thrilled.

Lucky: Hey, sorry I gave you a cold shoulder today, it's been a stressful day for me, you actually seem pretty cool and I'd like to get to know you better.

Her face flushed.

Bailey: Oh, of course, I completely understand, I'd like to get to know you better too

Despite her late response, Lucky seemed to respond instantly.

Lucky: Great! So, what are you doing?

Bailey: Just watching TV, how about you?

Lucky: About to head out to give the dragon's their midnight snack, then I'll probably pass out

Bailey: Lol I know how that feels, I should probably be heading to bed, too, I hadn't noticed the time

Lucky: Right, I should head out anyway

Lucky: Talk tomorrow?

Bailey: Sure! I have work until 3, but after that I'm free

Lucky: Okay, see you later, chuck

Bailey: Later!

Her heart fluttered and she felt a deep warmth that she hadn't felt in a while. She took a deep intake of breath, then slowly sighed outwards, sinking into her couch before rolling herself around and laying her wobbly legs on the carpet, forgetting how shaky she was. She stumbled for a moment before taking off her shirt and stretching, before heading to her bedroom and flopping face-first onto her mattress. She let out a slow, satisfied hum, remembering how good that day was before falling asleep on her front.

Her alarm bleated loudly in her ears as morning took its hold. She took a deep breath in and sighed, wishing today was a day that she didn't have to go to work. Checking her phone, it absolutely wasn't. Grumbling, she got out of bed and mopily got a bowl, milk and cereal. The last few crumbs of dust and flakes fell out into the bowl, not enough to be satisfied with, but enough to make it unreasonable to grumble about. She ate her cereal and poured a coffee, getting changed as it cooled down and inevitably forgetting it until it went cold and she had to down it in one large gulp so she didn't gag. She decided to just take a caffinating elixir to work instead of her usual insulated mug.

Work was slow and stress-filled; her boss had changed some rules so that she was paid by the hour, but judged on how many people she served. Being a weekday and working a 9-3 shift obviously didn't go down well with her boss.

“You did a pathetic job today, Bailey, what's gotten into you? You were my star employee, how dare you be slacking off like this?” she whined, perhaps not understanding the logic that fewer customers lead to fewer sales.

“I'm sorry ma'am, but-” Bailey began.

“No if's, and's, or but's, you've just been slacking, even after I told you to work overtime to make up for lost hours,” she interrupted, seeming more and more illogical by the second.

“I told you I can't work overtime, I need to take care of my mom and little sister in the hours you expect me to work,” Bailey explained plain and clear, “I physically can't do it.”

“You're making a scene in front of the customers,” she raised her voice, pointing to the 3 people in the fish and chip shop and urging her into the back room, “let's take this somewhere else.” Suddenly, her mind snapped in the most 'Bailey' way.

“No need for that, I'll take my paycheck and go home, fire me if you want, I won't conform to your ridiculous rules for one more second,” she finished, undoing her apron and handing it to her boss. Her face went a bright shade of red.

“Fine, if you can't handle some simple rules, don't bother coming back here ever again!” She seemed to yell, grabbing the cash out of the register to pay Bailey and slamming it onto the counter. Bailey calmly took it, glaring at her boss sharply.

“Good riddance,” she calmly muttered, speaking straight to her face, before leaving. A customer she had to walk by gave her a thumbs-up. She gave one back.  
On her way home she picked up a few things from the store; cereal, onions, coffee, mandrake root, dandelion root, a few varieties of cheap herbs, lemons, and a pack of spaghetti. She understood that the ingredients for elixirs were costing her more than real food, but she didn't mind; selling them would be better than only having 1 seasonal job.

When she got home she lay back on her couch, staring at the ceiling and coming to terms with what she had just done.

“Gooood dammit Bailey,” she murmured, “what the hell are you gonna do now?” She had no idea, so she resorted to her phone for help.

Bailey: Hey Thady, any chance there's a job going spare in the recording booth?

Thady: ah, the old hag finally fired you for being “unreasonable”?

Thady: unfortunately not, we got a new intern the other week, I guess you can appreciate that he probably won't last too long

Bailey: More like I quit, she was demanding me to serve more customers than there were customers

Bailey: No problem though, I'll see if Luther needs some help

Thady: good call

She groaned deeply and opened up Luther's page and opened the messages.

Bailey: Hey Luther, does there happen to be any space in your store for another employee?

Luther: Oh hey

Luther: I don't think we have any need for another employee

Luther: I can talk to my parents though

Luther: See if I can arrange something for a friend

Bailey: Thanks man, if you can get that to work I'll be hella happy

Luther: Np, after what your boss put you through I'd want an easy ride, too

Bailey: Ikr, she was NOT happy when I told her I wanted to quit

Luther: Huh, you quit, I wouldn't expect that of you

Luther: Anyway, I'll have a word, I'll message back as soon as I have an answer

Bailey: Right, I'll leave you to that, then

She closed the messager and took a deep breath out; at least some progress was being made, and potentially she'd have to pick between the two jobs she asked about. Her phone buzzed.

Lucky: Hey chuck

Bailey: Oh hey, how are you?

Lucky: I'm doing ok, one of the dragons escaped and that was fun

Bailey: Fun? Sounds stressful

Lucky: You got me, yeah those little fuckers are a proper menace

Bailey: I can imagine

Lucky: How about you, anything interesting?

Bailey: Nah, quit my job though

Lucky: That sucks, anything serious?

Bailey: Not really, it was just a summer job, still sucks since it's my only source of summer income

Lucky: Huh, must have been bad for you to quit

Bailey: Yeah, I've gotta take care of my elderly mom and my younger sister in the hours she was forcing me to work

Bailey: I hate to ask but are there any jobs going at the zoo?

Lucky: That sounds like a labor law violation but okay

Lucky: We have quite a few, actually

Lucky: First aid, dragon tamers, instructors, butchers, chefs, etc.

Lucky: Any of them take your fancy?

Bailey: Definitely not a butcher or a tamer...

Bailey: What's first-aid?

Lucky: I don't know too much about it, but I think it has something to do with using elixirs to patch up wounds

Bailey: Oh! I'm really into making elixirs!

Lucky: Huh, I think there's a place for you here, we only have one elixir guy and he's being seriously overworked

Lucky: I can talk to my boss, see if I can set you up an interview, get some healing elixirs ready before you come in, I don't know how that stuff works

Bailey: Yeah I can do that, thank you so much

Lucky: Any time, it'll be nice to see you every day

Bailey: Heh, it'll be nice to see you, too

The conversation went backward and forward, but had to be cut short when Lucky was called in for something urgent and had to leave, promising to have that conversation while she was away. As Bailey was left in her living room, a new sense of courage coming over her, she had to ask herself that all important question.

“Wait, was she hitting on me?” she murmured to herself as she stood to put her groceries away. Her cheeks went slightly red, thinking of last night. She shook her head with a little vigor. Healing potions; she had to make healing potions!


	3. Chapter 3

After a few nights of working on her elixirs, the day of the interview was upon Bailey; Theo had agreed to take her to the place since he had a day off. She suited up in her neatest clothes and packed a shoulder bag full of her elixirs and her resume. She left the house in a blind rush, almost forgetting her lunch and keys.  
“Alright! You got your wallet? Elixirs? Clothes?” Theo asked as Bailey buckled her seatbelt. She patted herself down, checking her stuff.  
“Yeah, I've got everything,” she replied.  
“Even protection?” he asked sarcastically.  
“What?”  
“Don't worry about it, let's get going.”  
“Right...”  
The ride was thick with nervousness from Bailey, but Theo tried to lighten the mood with some simple questions; hard enough that she had to think about them, but easy enough so she could breeze through them, making her feel a lot more confident. She checked her watch every few minutes, even though she knew she'd arrive early no matter what.  
“Have you checked your healing elixirs work?” Theo finally asked as they parked outside the zoo.  
“Oh, uh, no, not yet...” she replied, realizing she hadn't done one test.  
“Can you spare a drop, then? I burnt myself on a hot plate at work yesterday,” he asked, holding out his hand with a rather large burn from the knuckle of his thumb to the centre of his palm.  
“Oooh, ouch- sure, I'll... wait, can I use that to help me demonstrate my healing potions?” she asked. He paused for a moment, but his eyes seemed to light up.  
“Good idea! I'll wait with you, then.”  
The two entered, getting told the usual stuff, and asking where they would go for an interview. The attendant pointed to a staff room not too far away. They thanked her and headed there with some haste.  
“Nervous?” Theo asked. She nodded, looking down as they knocked on the staff room door. Someone answered pretty quickly.  
“Hey-Hi I'm here for an interview?” Bailey greeted timidly. The other person nodded and let them in.  
“Take a seat just there, I assume someone will see you in a bit,” the employee told them, pointing to a small couch. They sat down, and Theo could tell Bailey was only sitting up to look professional; inside she wanted to curl up and seem as small as possible.  
“Hey... let's take some breaths ok?” he told her. She nodded and took a slow deep breath in, held for a moment, then a long slow breath out. When she felt a little calmer, she looked to Theo and smiled as best she could.  
“Thanks, I really appreciate you being here.”  
They waited for a few minutes, talking about anything but the interview before someone spotted the pair and seemed to recognise them.  
“Oh hey, Bailey, right?” they greeted. She seemed to bolt upright.  
“Yes ma'am,” she stuttered, looking up to her and standing. The older woman seemed to find humour in her panic.  
“And who might this be?” she inquired.  
“Oh, this is Theo, he happened to have a burnt hand so we wanted to demonstrate some of my healing elixirs... if that's... ok?” she answered. The older lady nodded.  
“Well I'm not too familiar with elixirs, but I'm sure a demonstration won't hurt, please come this way.” They nervously followed her to a different room where a large white table lay with several chairs of various colours and styles gathered around it. She indicated to take a seat, and they did, before she disappeared for a moment. Soon, an older man entered the room, and they felt the interview was imminent.

Bailey had everything in order in the interview; her resume was at the ready, and while her elixir was a bit lumpy and of a strange colour, it patched up Theo's burn nearly perfectly, bar a small mark where it had been. The interviewer seemed to be happy with Bailey's application and explained it will most likely be several working days before they have a conclusion, but that she should be prepared to come in at any point within the next week. He left the room, indicating them to follow, but before they stood, too, Bailey let out a deep, from-the-heart sigh. Theo smiled at her and helped her up. She had shaky legs, but she got over it pretty quickly.  
As the two stepped out of the staff room, they were greeted with a familiar face. She seemed really happy as she approached them from the door.  
“All done with your interview, ay chuck?” Lucky greeted loudly.  
“Yeah, they seemed pretty happy with me, too,” Bailey shakily replied.  
“I mean that healing potion patched me up in record time, I think you did great!” Theo continued.  
“Well then, to celebrate let's have a party at my place, my treat, honestly,” Lucky bellowed.  
“Oh, uh, that's not necessary, I don't even know if I was hired...” Bailey stuttered in reply.  
“Nonsense!” she laughed back, “you deserve it! Take a break before you get back to work, you won't regret it!” Theo nudged Bailey's side, giving her a look that encouraged her to go. Behind her, two employees muttered, something about Lucky's parties being somewhat legendary among the staff.  
“I mean, if you insist... do you want me to bring anything?” Bailey gave in. Lucky shook her head.  
“Nah, just bring the clothes on your back and a couple o' friends,” she laughed, “as I say, everything's on me!” Bailey's face flushed red and she smiled wide, really glad she was already making friends.

Later that evening Lucky messaged Bailey, arranging times and dates for the party. They agreed that the upcoming Saturday was pretty good for their friends, starting at around 7pm and ending whenever people needed to leave, Lucky wasn't too bothered. She was told the location and Bailey almost fainted.  
Bailey: Wait, you live THERE???  
Bailey: That's INSANE, that's the most expensive place in town!  
Lucky: Yeah, dragon taming is pretty big bucks, you know?  
Lucky: Also it isn't even that expensive, I live just below the really pricey places, they're on the higher floors.  
Bailey: I guess, it's still really impressive...  
The conversation went backwards and forwards for a while, Bailey swapping between people telling the others when and where the party will be going on. Despite their busy schedules, they could all make it, which she was pretty happy with. The conversation ended with Bailey exhaustedly crawling into bed and saying goodnight at 10pm. Lucky agreed that she should get some rest after that stressful day.  
“She looked really good in that suit...” Lucky murmured to herself as she rested on her bed, a large screen TV before her playing a documentary on birds of prey. Her mind wandered, not even caring about what she was watching, instead remembering Bailey dressed up so fancily and nicely, her usually messy hair pinned down, and her shirt really outlined her... assets.  
“That girl has really got me going huh?” she murmured again, reaching beneath the bed slowly, searching around for a certain box in particular. As her fingers hit cardboard she knew she had the right one.  
It's been a while since I've used the medium one... she thought to herself as she felt through the box, picking out a nicely painted dragon dildo, as well as a small bottle of lube. She licked her lips as she admired the beauty of the dildo as she slowly pulled down her trousers and underwear. A deep sigh passed her lips as she placed the dildo to the side and began to run her fingers down her pussy, spreading the moisture around and enjoying the short bolts of pleasure as she rubbed her fingers over her clit briefly. Her tight leather-padded dragon armour restricted her movement, but she liked it that way.  
She let out a sharp shot of breath as she began to slow down and prepare to slip her plated dildo inside her, reaching up with her right hand and grabbing the lube and dildo, placing it on her breast and slowly watching the lube drip down the head, along the ridges and small bumps and down to the knot. She then knocked the lube to the side and began to smear the liquid around the girth, soaking her hand and turning her on even more. She grabbed the base and lead the head towards her hole with her other hand.  
The head was girthy and needed to enter slowly, but as soon as it was in, the rest slipped in easily. She felt the bumps on the side catch her in all the right places, filling her up and making her moan as it made a small sting as it stretched her out.  
“Fuck yeah...” she murmured to herself, looking to her left to see her mirror and taking a moment to admire how hot it looked to see half a dragon dildo inside her, making her gape. With her other hand she played with her clit slowly; she wanted to make this last as long as she could. She let out a short moan as the dildo slipped in quicker than before, making her take more than she was expecting. Her moan quickly turned into a small cry of pleasure as she thrusted the dildo in further and fucking herself slowly, the small movements making her grunt in enjoyment and rock up and down, making her chest feel restricted, turning her on even more.  
“Fuck,” she repeated. I forgot how good this one felt... she thought to herself. Thrusting it on further, she felt the knot against her hole, threatening to enter her, too. She bit her lip, holding her dildo in with one hand, and reaching for the lube with the other. She poured a significant amount on the top of the knot, spreading it around quickly so not much would drip off. She admired herself in the mirror as she slowly pushed it in, feeling herself get more and more full, gasping for breath as she felt a flame of pleasure burn through her as the knot began to make her cunt feel sore. The main girth of the knot passed, and almost suddenly, the rest of it thrusted into her, making her gasp and moan. She let out a long breath, looking at herself and the base of the dildo between her shaky legs. A small line of spittle dripped from her lips, and she could see lube had pooled on the bed from dripping down her thigh, but she didn't really care. One finger rubbed itself around her clit, while her other hand slowly moved the dildo inside of her, making sure the bumps and plates were rubbing against her walls.  
Dizzy with pleasure, she felt herself come closer and closer to climax, but shortly before she did, she averted her attention back to her box of toys.  
“Do I?” she muttered under her breath, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as she felt the dildo move inside her as she peered over the side of the bed. Deciding that she should, she reached down and found a smaller dildo, but one with a cum tube attached to an empty syringe. Trying to ignore the sudden desperate bouts of pleasure jolting through her, she reached down and found a bottle of opaque white lube, perfect for imitating cum. She filled the syringe with the lube, pushing some through the tube to ensure plenty got through, then applied a significant amount of lube to the smaller dildo. She felt herself drool a little looking at it as fake precum dripped down the side.  
She found her asshole and guided the smaller, smoother dildo towards it, going slow and trying to keep herself from cumming before the new dildo was completely inside her. Her arm quivered as she slid the dildo into her, the larger one moving inside as she went deeper with the new one. She couldn't help but moan and quietly cry out as it began to stretch her ass. She let a small amount of cum seep out of the cum tube as she slowly thrusted in, the cold liquid making her squirm and moan as she got to the base of the smaller one.  
She panted and squirmed as she felt the two dicks inside her, filling her and making it hard to not simply cum on the spot. It made her feel vulnerable and used, and she loved it. With one hand she thrusted in the larger dildo, making her jolt with pleasure, while her other hand continued playing with her clit. She felt herself get closer and closer, the tightness of her armour, the feeling of being penetrated with two dildos, all making her moan and feel like she could cum in seconds. She stopped rubbing her clit and reached for the cum tube, pushing all of it into her ass as she felt herself suddenly succumb to pleasure, jolting up and down with her hand as she thrusted in and out more violently than before. She let out a really long sigh, followed by panting as she felt the cum filling her up and dripping out of her ass. She felt sore as she removed the larger dildo, whining gently as she pulled out the knot, then slipping out the rest, now covered in a mixture of her cum and the lube. She removed the smaller one next, easily taking it out as the lube leaked from her anus.  
Once she stopped panting and shaking, she turned herself to the mirror and admired her gaping cunt and anus, both still pulsing from how hard she came. She threw herself back onto her bed, sighing deeply and thinking of Bailey, and how she was starting to really look forward to whatever was going to happen at that party, especially since hers were nearly famous for getting hot girls into her bedroom for a bit of an afterparty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait; I hit a pretty big writer's block and kept postponing it. Can't promise anything about Chapter 4, but I'll definitely try to get it out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> All of these characters are mine; used purely for NSFW content.
> 
> Barely any of them are humans; Bailey is an Elf, Lucky is a dragon morpher, Jackal is half dog, Luther is a werewolf, Theo is a demon-morpher, and Thady is the only human of the group. I'll be working on bios for them all soon.


End file.
